Turn Me On
by Purplish Purple
Summary: This is a Fiolee songfic, with onesided Gumball and Fionna. It's about Fionna trying to cope after Marshall Lee leaves and turning to Gumball to make her feel better. Ahem. Will turn into a story if enough people want me to.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Fionna is 19, Marshall left her when she was 17. The song is Turn Me On by The Grates and I wrote it in italics _like this._

**F****ionna POV**

_It all started long ago_

Life was bland to me now, I found no meaning in doing anything. I used to be different, the life of the party, before he took it away from me.

_We have staples deep they go, to a pasture vivid green, to a slow moving stream.  
><em>

It was almost as if we had swapped species, I becoming dead without him, and without me, he is probably…

I'm sorry. Cake told me not to think of him, because it might make his abrupt departure easier. But everything reminded me of him, so I blocked out it all out. I lost enthusiasm, and now I do nothing.

It took Gumball ages to convince that I needed this, but I could tell he still didn't want it to happen.

_I will have you justify drawing on your baby teeth_

I knew I was being selfish, that to Gumball this was more than a mindless fuck, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Anything to escape the bleak world I lived in, if only temporarily. Gumball's lips grazed mine, and I remained passive. I needed to forget, so I pushed him down onto the bed, and gave him false passion. I had to forget.

_Swing me lightly,_ _start my fire_

His lips moved to my neck, with the lust _he_ would've had, and I could feel Gumball change into Marshall.

Marshall.

I hadn't even thought his name for so long…

I wanted to see if his name slid off my tongue as easily as it had before. I tested Gumball's limits and moaned out Marshall's name instead. Marshall stiffened, but his pale hands continued exploring my body.

_I will roar_

I felt my heartbeat quicken like it used to, and I arched into Marshall's touch, his legs now pinning me down. I moved my lips back to his, and revelled in his touch on my bare skin. My fingers ran through his thick hair, and he growled huskily, and I smiled. He entered me swiftly, finally offering me that closure.

_Wrap yourself around me_

"Marshall…"

I knotted my legs around his waist, and met every thrust that coloured my world. I felt… loved.

If only I didn't know that soon I would be living in shades of grey again.

_Do it just to find me_

His breathing was increasing, his weight becoming heavier and heavier on me, but I didn't care. It was real, and I clung to it.

_Do it to ignite me_

"F-fionna," Gumball stuttered, and I shut him out with loud moans and breaths.

He became Marshall again soon.

_Do it as a friend_

**Gumball POV:**

_Any way you want to, any way you need to_

She didn't love me. I knew that much. Her love had run away with Marshall, and so had her feelings. Unfortunately, mine had not.

Why had I agreed to this... perhaps I was a masochist?

She would never be the same. She lied. She just wanted to pretend he came back for her. And she needed me.

When this was done I would have nothing. I would be used and uncared for, and I agreed to it. But I loved her. I had to.

_I can hold my breath_

Fionna finished, after I did. Now that I think about it, she was probably waiting for me.

_Turn me on_

Now she'll just go back to waiting for Marshall.

_Turn me on._


	2. Fix You

**_Wow, this is really corny sorry. Anyway, the song is Fix You by Coldplay and i wrote it in italics_**

Marshall Lee flew across the sky, slowly, trying not to think about what he was doing. He left to protect her, to allow her to move on. But there was a selfish part of him that left because he knew he wouldn't be able to live if Fionna died, so he wanted to get used to her not being there. By leaving.

Fionna probably had moved on already, forgetting about me. She would have been sad for a while, but she would have moved on. I shouldn't be guilty. I couldn't have crushed her soul, but the grapevine said otherwise.

I couldn't have done this to her, could I?

_When you try your best,_

Fionna was strong and vibrant, subconsciously forcing people to love her, and apparently she was now just…there.

Marshall had woken up and missed her. Of course, he missed her every day, but that night he felt completely broken. He couldn't do this anymore. He had to see her. She didn't have to see him.

_But you don't succeed,_

He was approaching their treehouse now, and realised he shouldn't just fly straight next to her home. Fionna was smart. She would notice. He lowered himself to the ground, and pressed himself against the bark. He slowly pushed off the ground and floated to her window. And if he had one, he would be having a heart attack right now.

She was there, her finger pressed against her window, her empty eyes staring at him. Just staring.

And every feeling he had tried to throw away, to dismiss as nothing and ignore for the past two years came back like vomit and Marshall felt like he was choking on emotions. She was waiting for him. He suddenly had a horrible thought that she waited for him every day.

Fionna POV

_When you get what you want, but…_

No…

No…nononononono

With every 'no' she shook her head and looked in his beautiful eyes again. Finally.

_Not what you need,_

But nothing had changed. The world was still grey and disgusting.

Still nothing.

Why?

This wasn't how it was supposed to work.

_He _was meant to make it better.

The pain was meant to go away and colour was meant to flood back.

_When you feel so tired,_

This was unfair.

What had she done? She just wanted to live again, but nothing made her want to. Not even her true love.

_But you can't sleep,_

I thought I knew why now.

It was because he wasn't mine. She wasn't his true love, but he was hers. Could that even work? He had given her up. Forgotten about her.

_Stuck in reverse._

Could it really be him? She had hallucinated him before, but she always had a small part of her mind that knew it was fake.

Now, she didn't know what was real or not.

_And the tears come streaming down your face,_

I suddenly realised that I was sobbing. Thick droplets had been splattering onto my clothes for so long that it was damp, but I hadn't noticed. This seemed like a good metaphor for my life right now.

If I even had one.

He had taken it away from me, but I didn't even hate him for it. I used to be happy.

_When you lose something you can't replace_

Marshall was the first to break off our staring contest, and he gently pushed open the window. He was afraid.

_When you love someone,_

Of me? Of himself?

I didn't know, but I shouldn't want to find out. He had ruined me.

_but it goes to waste._

And then he pulled me into a hug and everything stopped mattering. I felt warm, something I usually did not notice. It was just me and him and that delicious warmth.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that. It felt like hours, but it couldn't have been that long.

My tears were staining the back of his shirt now. It was one of the plaid ones I loved so much. That thought made me cry even harder, and Marshall rubbed my back comfortingly. We continued to hug, remembering each other's smells and shapes.

I think it was Marshall's apology. I didn't think either of us could talk right now, and this was how he said it without words.

When we finally peeled ourselves off each other, I could see the colour in Marshall's eyes. That bright crimson hue which had haunted my dreams. Colours seemed to leak outwards from his eyes, like spilled ink, but stopped pretty quickly. I think it had run out. I got the feeling that I would be seeing everything in colour soon enough though, and I tried to blink away my tears.

Marshall raised a hand hesitantly, and hovered it next to my cheek, unsure if he should continue. I leaned into his palm, and he wiped away the tears and pressed his forehead against mine. Then, he entwined our other hands together.

_Could it be worse?_


End file.
